Uchiha Tokeo
by AngelHufflepuff
Summary: 'All was silent. But that was soon to be broken. A man appeared in the twins room and studied them. Finally, he picked up Tokeo. "You shall be our savior." he whispered with greed sparkling in his blue eyes. With a twist he disappeared with a loud pop. Albus Dumbledore had disappeared along with Tokeo.' Who is Tokeo and what is his fate? Read to find out. Working on rewriting.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I had this idea while browsing The Naruto/ Harry Potter Fan fiction world. Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Naruto: "Hey Get to the story!_**

 ** _Me: "Hey, how the hell did you get in my author notes?!_**

 ** _Naruto: "I snuck in. Duh I'm a ninja,_ _dabatayo!_**

 ** _Me: "(Sigh) Well while you are here, could you do the disclaimer?_**

 ** _Naruto: "(Nods) Angel the Hunter does not own my story or the story of a strange ass kid named Harry Potter. Whatever that means. Hey can we get some ramen? (Puppy dog eyes)."_**

 ** _Me: "Sure, why not."_**

 ** _(Naruto let out a cry of delight and ran out the room. Angel the Hunter gave a fond look as she followed him.)_**

 **Chapter 1:**

Mikito breathed a sigh of relief. It took 8.5 hours but it was finally done. She looked at her husband then to her sons.

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Tokeo. Her twin sons.

As they cleaned her sons, she saw their shoulders and gasp. They had the mark of the Mangekyō Sharingan on their shoulders. Sasuke, who was born first, had the mark on his right shoulder and Tokeo had the mark on his left shoulder.

"They will be powerful. They are meant for greatness." she thought. When her husband, Uchiha Fugaku went to get the artiest to paint the honorary first portrait of the newest members, she picked up her sons.

"My baby boys." she whispered.

 ** _(Later that night)_**

All was silent. But that was soon to be broken. A man appeared in the twins room and studied them. Finally, he picked up Tokeo.

"You shall be our savior." he whispered with greed sparkling in his blue eyes.

With a twist he disappeared with a loud pop. Sasuke woke with a loud wail that woke the whole house. Fugaku stumbled into the room and noticed that only Sasuke was there. He quickly raised the alarm but it was too late. Albus Dumbledore had disappeared along with Tokeo.

 **Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha**

 ** _(12 years later)_**

Harry clutched his arm as he stumbled back over to Ginny. He could feel the basilisk venom running through his veins. He estimated he had long enough to save Ginny and send her toward Ron. He took the basilisk fang and stabbed the diary. As Riddle died, Harry smirked.

"Take that, you bastard." he growled.

Once Ginny was awake, Harry could feel the venom weakening him. He quickly ordered Ginny to go find her brother at the end of the tunnel. As she ran off to find Ron, Fawkes fluttered down next to him.

"Thanks for your help." Harry murmured, "I guess I wasn't good enough."

Fawkes tilted his head and cried into his open wound and it closed it. But Harry could still feel the effects of the venom working its way in his system.

"You have the power to win this battle." a voice echoed in his head. Harry looked around to find the source of the voice but it was just him and Fawkes.

"Is that you Fawkes?" Harry croaked out feeling weaker by the second.

Fawkes nodded his head and voice come again.

"To purge your system of anything abnormal, you need to dig deeper than just your magical core. Your core is just a cover for what it really is. Find the lock and release it. It will free the real you and everything will be as it should have been if my foolish former master had not interfered."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore never seemed trustworthy. Just something in the back of Harry's mind nagged at him when he was around Dumbledore.

He reached into himself, further than he had ever done before. Suddenly, a flash and Harry could see a gate with a thick padlock on it. A name was engraved on the lock.

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Harry trembled in anger. He locked up a part of Harry. How dare he! Harry looked at the door closer. There was a name adorned above the doors handle.

 _Uchiha Tokeo._

Strange, that was a Japanese name if Harry was correct. But the name stirred up a memory.

When Harry first found the mirror of Erised, there was a boy that Harry could not identify, that stood faintly in the background. His voice had been but a whisper but that was the name that he had been calling.

With a sudden burst of determination, Harry broke the locks and all hell broke loose on Harry.

A light burst and enveloped the young boy. Harry could feel a new type of energy rushing through his system.

What was happening to him? Then the pain hit. Harry could feel his body changing. A black smoke erupted from his scar. Soon the smoke dissipated and the scar faded into nothing. He grew a few inches and his hair grew longer and the front laid flat but stayed spiked in the back and lightened till it took on a blue tint. He also got a strange mark on his left shoulder. But his eyes was the biggest change. They darkened until the emerald green was gone. It's color was now a onyx black but with a hint of green tint.

Fawkes watched as Harry changed. As he changed back from Harry Potter to Uchiha Tokeo. Once the transformation was compete, Fawkes grabbed the young boy and disappeared in a flash of fire.

 **Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha**

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were heading back to Konohagakure after their first real mission in the Land of Waves. Kakashi was speaking to his team.

"You all did good back there. But you have a long way to go to become elite ninja. When we get back, we will-"

He suddenly broke off as he sensed something. The rest of the team, noticing that something was wrong, tensed up ready for a fight.

"What is it Sensei?" whispered Sakura.

"A large chakra energy over there." he said as he gestured to the treeline.

Just as he finished that sentence, a flash of fire blinded them for a second then disappeared.

"What was that?" asked a curious Naruto.

"I don't know." admitted Kakashi, "Lets find out. Proceed with caution."

They crept into the woods silently. When they reached the source of the light, to their surprise, they found a boy face-down in the dirt. Using his chakra, Kakashi scanned the area for traps and enemy's. Sensing nothing, he turned his charaka onto the boy. It confirmed that the boy was, in fact unconsciousness, and that he was the source of the large charaka energy.

Sensing no danger, he approached the boy. With his team behind him, he gently flipped the boy over. To everyone's surprise, he looked like Sasuke.

They all looked at Sasuke in shock. The only difference they could tell was that the new boy was paler than Sasuke. Kakashi pulled up his headband to check for henges. Finding nothing, he frowned. Then he noticed the blood.

"He is injured. Pass me the med kit." he ordered.

He pulled off the boys shirt to reveal several scars littered all over his body. He looked like he had been tortured. But the source of most the blood was from a gash on his upper shoulder.

But what caught Sasuke attention was a mark on the boys left shoulder. Sucking in a breath, he grasped his right shoulder in shock. Sakura, noticing this action, asked if he was ok.

"That mark. Why does he have that mark?" he breathed out.

Kakashi furrowed his brow at Sasuke's reaction as he finished doctoring up his shoulder. Curious, he studied the mark on the boys arm. Finally he spoke.

"We are only about half a days walk away from the village. Lets get him to a doctor."

As they walked though the forest, Sasuke's eyes never left the stranger's face. 'Why did he look like me?' he wondered.

In the middle of his thoughts, they reached the village and got him to a doctor. As soon as the doctors disappeared with the boy, Kakashi pulled Sasuke to the side.

"What do you know about that mark?" he asked quietly so that the other could not hear.

"All I know is that I have the same mark on my right shoulder instead of my left." he replied as he pulled up his sleeve to show the mark.

Kakashi took one look at his arm and nodded.

"Come on. I think we need to talk to the Hokage." he whispered then leapt out the window with Sasuke close behind.

It did not take long to reach the Hokage office.

"Hello Hokage. We are here to report a strange boy that we found in the forest. He looks like Sasuke but paler. And apparently he has the same mark as Sasuke but on his left shoulder instead of his right."

Once Sarutobi heard about the mark, his head whipped up. He stood quickly and went to a cabinet without a word. He opened the safe and pulled out a sealed scroll.

"Sasuke, your parents gave this to me in case that this ever happened. This scroll contains a letter, a trunk, and a key. I would open it in your own home. Good luck."

Sasuke nodded and left. Sarutobi looked at Kakashi.

"He does not know how much his life is about to change." stated Sarutobi.

 **Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha**

Once Sasuke finally arrived at his house, he bit his thumb and smeared his blood of the seal of the scroll. It glowed then, on the table, was a key, a large trunk with the Uchiha Clan Symbol on the lid, and a letter. He first opened the letter and teared up. It was his mothers writing.

 _My dearest Sasuke,_

 _If you are reading, then we are gone and you have encountered a boy that has the same birthmark as you but on his left shoulder. That boy is your twin brother, Uchiha Tokeo. When you were just hours old, he was kidnapped from the crib you two were sharing. We looked high and low but could not find who took him. But the 9-tailed fox and wreaked havoc on our village and we had called off the search for the time being._

 _We were about to resume the search when we overheard a plan to overthrow the Hokage. It seemed that just about the whole clan was in on it. Your father and I knew we could not allow this to happen, so we went to the Hokage. Itachi had already gone to the Hokage and informed him so we come up with a plan. We had to rid the village of the Uchiha Clan. But we knew that we could not exterminate the clan completely. So we choose you to be our surviving member._

 _But we ran into one more problem. Who could we trust to do this task? But that was soon solved also. Your older brother volunteered._

 _Now your father and I are writing this the day before the attack. We hope that you have it in your heart to forgive us and your brother. If you have found Tokeo, I need you to take care of him. Teach him the clan ways and tell him that his mother and father loved him and we are sorry that we could not see you together again._

 _We love you my son,_

 _Love,_

 _Uchiha Mikoto._

Sasuke had tears streaming down his face. His brother was not a traitor and he had a twin. He was not alone.

He picked up the key and opened the trunk next. On the very top was a birth certificate. It was Tokeo's. He took a quick glance at it, finding out that he was the elder twin, born 32 minutes before Tokeo. Putting it to the side, he pulled out the next items. They were baby clothes that looked like they were never worn.

'Because he never got the chance to.' Sasuke thought.

Then something caught his eye. He pushed aside the rest of the clothes and pulled out a framed picture. It was of 2 identical baby boys. Tears welled up in his eyes. This was made just hours before his brother was taken from him. The brother he never got to know. Fury welled up inside him as he promised to the spirit of his parents that he would make whoever took Tokeo away from his family pay.

Sasuke glanced out the window. It was getting late. He then decided that he was not going to miss his brother waking up. He gathered up supplies and put into a scroll and set off toward the hospital.

 ** _(Angel the Hunter reappeared, dragging Naruto behind her.)_**

 ** _Me: So what did you think? Remember I love reviews. Flame me and I will have Naruto make a army of clones and have them glomp you as they all tell you the wonders of ramen."_**

 ** _(Naruto looked up hopefully.)_**

 ** _Naruto: "I can do that."_**

 ** _Me: "(Nodding) Yep"_**

 ** _(Naruto let out a crow of delight and starts babbling about Ramen.)_**

 ** _Me: "(Pointing to Naruto) This is your fate if you flame. You have been warned."_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Angel the Hunter entered the room dragging a struggling Sasuke behind her._

 _Sasuke: What the hell do you think you are doing? Let me go!_

 _Me: No._

 _Sasuke: Why not? Why have you brought me here?_

 _Me: The reason I won't let you go is cause I need you to do the disclaimer. And I brought you here cause the fangirls don't know about this spot so we wont get attacked, you for being you, and me for being near you._

 _Sasuke: Oh, ok. (Turns to the screen) Angel the Hunter does not own the world of Naruto or the world of Harry Potter, but does own the original idea of Uchiha Tokeo._

 _Me: Awesome now back to the story._

 **Chapter 2:**

Harry blinked blearily as his mind tried to catch up. Where was he? The last thing he could remember was-

Unlocking the gate.

Pain.

He glanced around. To his surprise, there was a boy asleep in the chair next to his bed. The boy had hair with a blue tint to it and was spiky in the back, and he had chin-length bangs that parted down to frame both sides of his face. He also wore a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a raised collar and white shorts.

He was about to look around some more when the boy stirred. His black onyx eyes fluttered open and he yawned. Once that he noticed that Harry was awake he grinned.

 _"Anata no me wo samashi aa . Go kibun ha ikaga desu ka ?"_ **(Oh your awake. How are you feeling?)**

Harry just stared at him. What did he just say?

"Uh. What?"

The boys face fell.

 _"Go ha nihongo wo hanashi te ha ike nai . Sukunakutomo , watashi ha deki nai to ha nani ka na wo idou shi te kensaku shi masu ."_ **( Oh you don't speak Japanese. Well the least I can do is find out what name you go by.)**

He pointed to himself.

"Sasuke."

Then he pointed to Harry with a curious look. Harry realized he wanted to know his name.

"Harry. My name is Harry."

When Harry told his name, the boy called Sasuke seemed almost saddened by what he said his name was.

He put up a finger, telling Harry to wait a second. He stuck his head out the door and started talking in rapid Japanese. When he brought his head back in he had 2 men following him.

The first man was old. He was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair and a small goatee. He also had very pronounced cheekbones, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. He wore a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash and was smoking a pipe.

The other man was younger than the first man. He had long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, and blue-green eyes. He was seen wearing a red jacket over a black outfit. He also wore a headband with a strange swirling symbol. It was then that Harry noticed that Sasuke wore the same headband but the other mans looked more worn out.

Sasuke pointed to the older man first.

"Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen."

Then pointed to the other man.

"Yamanaka Inoichi."

The man named Yamanaka Inoichi walked up to Harry and touched Harry's forehead. A pressure exploded in Harry's head as a rush of energy and information rushed into his mind. Then it just stopped. Harry gasped.

"What in bloody hell was that?"

Sasuke grinned. "Great. Now that we can understand each other we can actually talk."

Harry gaped at them. "How can I understand you now?"

Yamanaka Inoichi smiled at him. "I feed you information into your mind so that you could understand our language."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Oh well thank you Mr. Inoichi.

Yamanaka Inoichi laughed. "My surname is Yamanaka, not Inoichi. Our surname goes first. And just call me Inoichi."

"Oh ok my name is Harry- oh wait, um, Potter Harry."

Sasuke looked sad. "The thing is that is not your real name."

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Does the name Uchiha Tokeo sound familiar to you?"

Harry froze. That was the name that had been engraved on the locked gate.

"Well the thing is that you are my younger twin brother. I am Uchiha Sasuke, your older twin brother."

Harry gave Sasuke a disbelieving look. "We look nothing alike."

Inoichi walked over to another door and opened it. It was a bathroom with a mirror. With the door open, Harry could see his reflection. But it was not his refection.

As he stared at the boy in the mirror, he raised his hand. The reflection copied him so that Harry knew that the boy in the mirror was in fact him. He was the spitting image of Sasuke. But he was a few skin shades lighter than him though and his eyes had a green tint to them.

Then Harry growled. "Dumbledore. I'm going to kill that old bastard. He has ruined my whole life."

Sasuke eyes darkened. So now he had a name. He was one step closer to making the bastard who took his brother pay.

Harry sighed. "So my name is Tokeo?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And your my twin?" continued (He will now be referred as Tokeo) Tokeo.

Sasuke nodded again and Tokeo sighed again.

"Ok, uh, were am I?"

"You are in Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. It is more commonly known as Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves. Let me introduce myself. I am the Hokage, the leader of the village. But you can call me jiijii, if you wish." answered the Hokage.

Tokeo gave the man a hesitant smile.

"Ok... Jiijii."

 **Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha**

"Come on."

Tokeo looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke had been using the last 4 days to teach him the basic Japanese culture. Sasuke gave him a small grin and jerked his head.

"We are going to explore the town and meet some people." he explained.

Tokeo grinned and leaped up.

"Lets go, Onii-san!" cried Tokeo eager to get out of the room.

Just minutes later, they were walking down the street in a market. When they passed a store, Sasuke paused.

"Wait here for a second, Otouto. I want to get something real fast." he said quickly then rushed inside. But a moment later, he heard a yell.

"Oh my god! Its Sasuke!"

Tokeo turned around to see a horde of girls with hearts in their eyes rushing toward him. Tokeo did the only rational thing he could think of.

He ran like hell.

He kept running until he saw a corner behind a dumpster and hid in it. Once the horde of girls had passed and he had deemed it safe to come out, he crawled out and realized he was lost.

He looked around to determine if he could find his way back. It was not until someone grabbed his shoulder that he had realized someone was behind him.

"Hey teme! I am talking to you."

Tokeo twirled around to find a strange boy staring at him with an angry glare. The boy had startling sapphire blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. But what stood out the most was the three whisker markings on his cheeks.

"Don't ignore me, Sasuke! I will finally prove that I am better than you, dattebayo. Come on, spar with me!" The boy cried out.

Tokeo narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I don't know who the hell you are but no one is better than my Onii-san!"

The kid reeled back in shock.

"Wait a minuet. You're that boy we found in the forest."

"Tokeo?" Sasuke voice rang out.

"Sasuke! Over here!" Tokeo cried out in relief.

Once Sasuke reached him, he gave him a huge hug.

"I was so worried when I exited the store and couldn't find you." Sasuke told him.

Tokeo quickly explained about the horde of girls. Sasuke looked pained.

"Yea, that was the Uchiha Fan Girls. They are a group of young kunoichi who not only idolize, but also have romantic interests for me. And by extension, you. My family used to call it the Uchiha curse. Every generation of Uchiha's has fangirls who try anything and everything to get us to marry them. I suspect that it will get worse when they find about you." Sasuke explained.

Tokeo pales slightly and gulped.

"Will you teach me how to avoid them, Onii-san?" Tokeo pleaded.

Sasuke gave him a soft smile.

"Of course, ani Otouto."

The blonde boy had been staring wildly at the twins as they talked.

"Wait a second! Since when do you have a brother?" he cried out.

Tokeo turned and glared at him.

"Onii-Chan, this boy says he's better than you. I don't believe it for a second." He scoffed.

The blonde looked offended. Sasuke stifled a chuckle.

"Tokeo, this is my teammate, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is my twin brother, Uchiha Tokeo. He was kidnapped when we were babies and he recently found his way back to me." Sasuke explained.

Naruto blinked in surprise then gave a huge grin.

"Oh wow you have a twin. Thats so cool."

Tokeo was taken back for a second. His attitude sure twisted around fast.

"Hey, have you tried ramen yet?"

Tokeo shook his head no when Naruto turned his attention back to him. Naruto face dropped to one of horror.

"I must introduce you to the wonderful miracle that is ramen! Off we go!" He then grabbed Tokeo by the hand and ran down the street at a surprising speed while Sasuke ran after them, screaming for Naruto to stop.

They soon stopped in front of a small restaurant called 'Ramen Ichiraku'.

"This place is amazing. Teuchi-San is a nice old man who doesn't hate me like most of the village does. And he make the best ramen in the world!"

"I thank you for the complement Naruto-San." A voice suddenly rang out. Tokeo turned around fast and saw the owner of the voice was a old man in a chiefs outfit.

The man looked at Tokeo. "Hello who are you?"

Tokeo started. "Oh um my name is Uchiha Tokeo."

The man tipped his head. "Uchiha? I thought that the boy named Sasuke was the last Uchiha."

Tokeo gave a small grin. "Well, turns out that I am his twin brother that was kidnapped as a baby. I recently found my way back and am now living with him."

The man smiled. "Then, welcome to my shop. My name is Teuchi."

Tokeo gave a clumsy bow. "It is nice to meet you. I hear that you have some very good ramen. May I try some?"

Teuchi nodded his head. "What kind would you like?"

Tokeo looked at Naruto. "What do you suggest?"

Naruto grinned. "Two bowls of beef ramen please." he told Teuchi.

They had just sat down when Sasuke bounded over.

"Damn, how can you run that fast." he panted.

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted some ramen." he simply stated.

Sasuke huffed and sat down just as Teuchi brought out 2 bowls of ramen.

"Here you go. One for Naruto and one for Tokeo. Enjoy."

Tokeo gave the old man a grin and awkwardly picked up the chopsticks. Sasuke had showed him how to use them but the handling was still a bit tricky for the younger Uchiha. He brought a bite up to his mouth and moaned at the taste. Teuchi grinned at Tokeo.

"You like it?" he asked. Tokeo nodded quickly. Soon the bowl was empty.

"That was wonderful!" he exclaimed.

"I am glad you like it. Any friend of Naruto's is a friend of ours, right Naruto?"

"Right dabatayo." crowed the blonde.

"Naruto. Sasuke." A voice rang out.

Tokeo spun around with a kunai that Sasuke had given him for protection. Balanced on a wire outside the store was a tall man with gravity defying, spiky silver hair. He wore a dark blue mask over the lower half of his face and his left eye was covered by his hitai-ate. The single eye that Tokeo could see was a dark grey. He wore a dark green jacket over a long sleeved dark blue shirt, pants and matching fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand.

The man seemed relaxed and raised his hand in a greeting then jumped off the wire to the ground in front of the 3 boys.

"So our mystery boy is out and about now. Names Kakashi. I am sensei to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura." He said in a easy-going voice that relaxed Tokeo enough to put away his kunai after he glanced at his brother and saw that he didn't look worried. He gave a clumsy bow to the older shinobi.

"Hello, Kakashi-Sama. My name is Uchiha Tokeo. Thank you for helping me in the forest." He said politely.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. "Hey none of that Sama crap. Unless something changes, just call me Kakashi."

Tokeo grinned. Then Kakashi turned to Sasuke.

"I need to talk to you for a moment, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded then followed his sensei to the other side of the building. Then Kakashi started talking.

"Have you tried to read your brothers chakra levels yet?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head, so Kakashi continued.

"Well, I just did and he has massive chakra reserves that are untapped. The only reason his chakra networks are not completely shut down is that his chakra has been working through his system everytime they start to collapse. Its the strangest thing I have seen. But I fear that he might lose control of his chakra if he does not start training it. If you wish, he can train with us and you can teach him the other things and he can take the test and join our team. I have a feeling that you wouldn't want him too far from you." He finished with a knowing grin under his mask.

Sasuke nodded then they went back to find Naruto showing Tokeo some hand signs.

"Ok the hand signs for this one is Dog, Boar, Ram. Now just gather up your chakra and do these signs and focus on looking like someone else."

Tokeo nodded and screwed up his eyes in concentrate. His hands flew through the signs a bit sloppy but did them all correctly.

"Henge no Jutsu." he cried out. A flash of smoke enveloped Tokeo. When it cleared, Naruto was in his place!

"How did I do?" The fake Naruto asked.

"That was Amazing! How did you get it on the first try?" cried out the real Naruto.

"I just did what you said. Now how do I change back?" asked the fake Naruto.

"Oh, just release the chakra."

The fake Naruto nodded then screwed his face in concentration. With another flash of smoke, Tokeo reappeared.

"That was cool! Not even Sasuke got it on the first try. Are you sure you've never had any training?" asked Naruto.

Tokeo frowned. "The old teme that kidnapped me when I was a baby disguised my chakra system as something else. I spent 2 years training it."

"What did he disguise it as?" asked a curious Kakashi.

Tokeo grimaced. "I know this will sound fake as hell but I was told I was training my magic..."

"..."

Tokeo glanced at each of them. They all stared at him with a strange look. Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"So magic is real?"

Tokeo sighed. "Yes. I was told I was a wizard and that all the strange things I had done in my childhood was magic."

"Strange things?" interrupted Kakashi. "If you do not mind me asking, what strange things?"

The younger Uchiha twin thought about it for a second.

"Well there was this one time that my so called 'cousin' was playing Harry Hunting, which was basically chasing me down and beating the shit out of me. But he was chasing me and I tried to jump behind a couple of trash cans. But when I jumped, I jumped so high that I ended up on top of the building. I was locked in cupboard for a week with no food after my beating for that stunt." Tokeo slipped out then froze. He didn't mean to tell that.

"Tokeo..." began Sasuke, "Is that where all those scars came from? Did they hurt you?"

Tokeo face paled even further at those words. No they weren't supposed to find out! By then his fight or flight instincts had kicked in and he ran, unknowingly putting some chakra into his speed, disappearing.

"Tokeo!" Sasuke cried out.

"Come on. We need to find him before someone else does. Sasuke, you check the south end of the village. Naruto, you search the north end of the village. I will search around the walls then the training grounds. Lets go." Kakashi quickly said then vanished into a swirl of leaves.

"Sasuke." The Uchiha turned the the whiskered blond. His blue eyes were staring at him with determination in his eyes. "Don't worry. We will find him." he promised.

Sasuke looked at who he had considered the pain in his ass for most of his life. A smile spread across his face and he nodded. "Thank you... Naruto."

Naruto jumped into the air and cried, "Now lets go find Keo-kun!" and ran off toward the north end of the village. Sasuke watched him run with a smile still on his face. After Naruto turned a corner, Sasuke turned in the opposite direction and set off in search of his younger brother.

"I will find you. I can't lose you so soon after I just got you back." he thought as he searched.

 **Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha**

Tokeo just kept on running and running until he found himself inside some woods. Exhausted, he collapsed against a tree. In his mind, all he could see was the beatings, the punishments. Slowly losing himself in the memories, he soon became almost unresponsive to all around him.

 **Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha**

Team 8 was just finishing it's training for the day when Akamaru raised his head and sniffed the air. Kiba who noticed this asked his partner if everything was ok. Shino glanced around also.

"My bugs are going nuts also." he said quietly.

Hinata looked at Kurenai. "Sensei, do you think something is something going on?" she asked.

Kurenai looked around. "I don't know. Investigate, but stay close to each other." she ordered.

Team 8 nodded and set off to find what was going on. Akamaru sniffed the ground, let out a small howl and started off into the woods.

"I think Akamaru has found something." Kiba stated. Kurenai nodded and stated that we should follow him.

When they found the young pup, he was licking the face of a unresponsive boy.

"Hey, isn't that Sasuke?" asked Hinata.

Kurenai studied the young boy. "I don't think so. Their are a few differences. His chakra is different, his skin is lighter and his eyes are a shade off. I think this is the twin that Team Kakashi found." she stated.

Kiba looked at the boy closer. Kurenai-sensei was right. His scent was different also. While Sasuke smelt like a bonfire on a warm summers night, this boy smelt like a warm fireplace on a cold winters night. Then he looked at his eyes. They were glazed over, staring at nothing but he could see the pure terror in its depths. He then noticed that he had started muttering.

"Kurenai-Sensei, he saying something!" he called out.

They all quieted down to listen.

"No one loves a freak. I am a freak. Freak deserves to be beat. Freak is a waste of space. Freak should be extremely grateful for his cupboard. Rooms will not be wasted on Freak. Freak will never be on furniture. Freak was not to be heard. Freak is not to be seen. Freak must obey. Freak is not allowed to eat unless ordered to. Freak will come immediately when called. Freak must complete all chores. Incomplete chores is a sign of Freak being ungrateful. Freak will not show personality. Freak does not deserve to have emotion such as crying, laughing, smiling, frowning, and so on. Freak is not allowed to touch or socialize with any normal human. Freak deserves any and all punishments."

There he stopped, took a deep breath then restarted. Unable to listen again, Kiba turned away. Hinata had tears in her eyes and Shino looked pissed as hell. Even Kurenai looked pissed. There was fire in her eyes but she took a deep breath.

"We need to snap him out of it."

 _Angel the Hunter walked back into the room with Sasuke behind her, this time walking willingly._

 _Me: So what did you think? I am warning you now that updates this fast will not happen often. I do have other thing to do and I do like to read as much as writing but I will update as often as I can. But I also have other stories I am working on such as A New Life._

 _Sasuke: Hmp. As long as you don't abandon this story, I don't really care._

 _Me: Hey be nice or I will stick you half naked in the middle of a Sasuke fan girl convention._

 _Sasuke: You wouldn't!_

 _Me: Try me..._

 _Sasuke: (Gulp)._

 _Me: (Grinning) So remember that I love reviews. No flames though. See ya later._

 _(As it fades to black, you hear squealing and Sasuke panicked yell)_

 _Sasuke: They found us! RUN!_


	3. Chapter 3

_(Angel the Hunter entered the fanfiction world with a grin on her face.)_

 _Angel: Ladies, gentlemen, and fanfictioneers of all ages. Welcome to the authors notes, the silver haired Jonin of Awesomeness, Kakashi!_

 _(In a flash of smoke, Kakashi appeared in the room holding the all too familiar orange book.)_

 _Kakashi: My first impression of you is... You recognize awesomeness where is truly lies, so I like you._

 _Angel: Cool. Could you do the disclaimer for me then could you tell me why you read that series so much?_

 _Kakashi: Sure. (Turns the the invisible crowd.) Angel the Hunter owns none of the Naruto characters or Harry Potter characters that you see or that gets menchined during this story except for Tokeo. He is of her own creation._

 _Angel: Thanks. So, now what is so good about that series?_

 _(As it fades to black, you can hear Kakashi's voice echoing through the room.)_

 _Kakashi: My dear authoress, let me introduce you to the wonder filled pages of Icha Icha Paradise._

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Harry kept repeating the rules to his uncle. He knew if he messed up, he would get punished by a beating with the belt that he held in his hands. Suddenly Vernon faded out of view and he began to hear a voice speaking softly to him.

"Kid, you need to snap out of it. None of it is real. Come on, you can do it." It was a woman's voice. Slowly the house faded from view and a forest began to appear before him.

He slowly blinked his eyes and looked around confused. Then he remembered something. He was no longer Harry. He was Tokeo.

"Hey there. You finally back with us?" Tokeo turned to the source of the voice.

She was a fair-skinned woman of slender build, long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. She was wearing a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wore her hitai-ate and a pair shinobi sandals.

Behind her was 3 children around his age.

The first was a girl. She had dark blue hair and fair skin. But her eyes were white with a tinge of lavender. Her hair was short just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-colored hooded-jacket with a strange symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants and her hitai-ate around her neck. She seemed very shy, never making eye contact.

The other 2 children were boys.

One had a small puppy with white fur. His eyes were squinted, appearing closed, and he has a dark brown nose, as well as dark brown patches on his ears and a dark outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk.

The boy had messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, and pronounced canine teeth. He also had distinctive red fang marks on his cheeks. His clothes consisted of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt, with a hitai-ate on his forehead and blue sandals.

The last boy was mysterious. Not much could be seen. He was the the tallest of the 3 children. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of round, dark sunglasses. He wore a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar and wore his hitai-ate on his forehead also.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked the red eyed lady.

"Tokeo." he answered softly. She gave him a sweet smile.

"Well, hello Tokeo. My name is Yūhi Kurenai. This is my team. The girl is Hyūga Hinata. The boy with the sunglasses name is Aburame Shino. And the other boy is Inuzuka Kiba and his ninken, Akamaru. Can you tell me how you got here?" she asked softly.

Tokeo looked around with confusion.

"Well, Kurenai-sama, I'm not quite sure. I was running and sat against the tree. That's all I remember."

She nodded and then spoke again. "Why were you running?" she asked.

Tokeo frowned. "I... I dunno... I can't remember." He suddenly remembered something else and looked around wildly.

"Where is my onii-chan?" He stood up fast and almost fell over in dizziness. Kurenai quickly caught him. But he just kept muttering to himself.

"I have to find him. I just got him back. Please I have to find him." He then promptly passed out.

Eventually Kurenai broke the silence. "So this is Uchiha Tokeo." Suddenly she looked into the treetops.

"Incoming. Shino, take Tokeo and hide."

Shino nodded and grabbed Tokeo and dived into the bushes. As he settled he sent his bugs to watch.

Kurenai searched the treetops with a serious look on her face. Then a smile spread across her face.

"Hello Kakashi." she said calmly.

Kakashi jumped down in front of the other ninja.

"Hello Kurenai."

The red eyed lady gave him a searching look.

"Hey, by the way when are you going to pay me the dango you owe me?" she asked.

Kakashi gave her a look. "I think you got that backwards sweetheart. You owe me dango."

Kurenai grinned again. "Indeed, I do. Shino, come on out."

Shino then carefully carried out the still unconscious Uchiha. Looking at the silver-haired Jonin, he carefully shifted Tokeo.

"We found him about half an hour ago. He was unresponsive, sitting under a tree muttering horrible things. I will tell you later what he said. But we finally snapped him out of it. When he was finally awake, he told us his name was Tokeo. Then we asked how he got here, he said all he could remember was running then sitting under the tree. He could not remember why he was running then proceeded to have a panic attack. He was looking for his onii-chan, who I guess is Sasuke. He tried to stand up but fell over. Right before he passed out again, he said that he had to find him. That he just got him back and he did not want to lose him again." reported Kurenai.

While Kurenai was talking, Shino gently put Tokeo back against the tree. Akamaru bounded forward into his lap and proceeded to lick his face. Soon Tokeo stirred and opened his eyes. Once he caught sight of the dog in his lap, he let out a shrill scream, startling Akamaru into falling off his lap. Terrified, Tokeo scrambled up a nearby rock.

"Tokeo, what's wrong?" asked a worried Kurenai.

Tokeo trembled. "Dog... Bite... Ripper... Hurts..." he stuttered out.

Kiba, Hinita, and Shino looked at the 2 sensei in confusion.

"Let me see if I got this correct." said Kakashi. "It seems that Tokeo is terrified of dogs. If I got this right, a dog named Ripper bit him and hurt him. Am I right Tokeo?"

Said boy nodded while never taking his eyes off of Akamaru. It was then that Kiba interrupted.

"That's crazy! Just cause of one bad apple should not mean to be afraid of all dogs. Plus Akamaru is just a puppy."

The white puppy laid on his belly and scooted slowly to the trembling boy and nudged his foot with his nose. Tokeo drew further into himself as he desperately tried to further himself from the puppy.

The rational part of Tokeo's mind was whispering that he was in no danger from the white puppy but all he could think about was the pain he endured from that vicious bulldog back in England.

Kakashi knelt in front of the youngest Uchiha.

"Hey." he said softly, "Would you like to meet a good friend of mine?"

Tokeo looked up at Kakashi with his large dark eyes. "Who?"

"A friend that I would trust with my life. I promise that he won't hurt you. You ready to meet him?"

Tokeo gave a fearful glance to Kurenai and she gave him a reassuring smile. "We won't let anything happen." she promised.

Looking back toward the silver-haired Jōnin, he gave a quick nod of his head to show he was ready. Kakashi nodded back and hands started making some hand signs (Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram) and slammed his hand down on the ground.

Tokeo screwed his eyes closed and coughed from the smoke that appeared from the spot where Kakashi had hit his hand on the ground. He could faintly hear Kakashi whispering to someone. Then he heard movement then Kakashi's voice come from next to him.

"Tokeo, I want you to keep your eyes shut and say hello to Bisuke."

"Hello Bisuke. My name is Uchiha Tokeo. It's nice to meet you." he said quietly.

A young voice spoke from in front of him. "Hello, Tokeo. Kakashi tells me that you are afraid of dogs. Can you tell me why? I'm a good listener."

Tokeo shivered. "Back in England, the family I was living with hated me. They saw what I recently learned is chakra was a freakish gift. They wanted to be normal. The man had a sister who breed bulldogs. Every time she would come over to visit, she would bring her most vicious bulldog named Ripper." Tokeo had tears streaming down his face. "Ripper hated me, probably fueled by his owner. He would growl, snap, and bite me whenever he could. Once he chased me up a tree in December and would not let me down till well after midnight. I ended up with a cold after that night. And when I fell out of the tree, he bit me and I ended up with a broken arm, fractured skull, and multiple cuts and bites all over my body. That's not including the beating I got for punching Ripper to try to get him off of me. I didn't get to eat for the next 2 weeks and I was confined to my cupboard for a week." Tokeo held back a sob.

Unknown to Tokeo, Kakashi and Kurenai were exchanging furious glances. They wanted to kill these people in the most painful way possible. They then turned back to Tokeo and Bisuke. Said summon was creeping forward closer to the crying boy. He flicked his head at Akamaru, giving the puppy a silent signal. They both crept up to either side Tokeo and snuggled up to his sides. Toeko was too wrapped up in his memories to notice.

Suddenly, Kakashi voice broke through to him. "Tokeo, can you open your eyes for us?"

Toeko blinked open his eyes glancing around. He then heard Bisuke's voice. "How are your feeling?" he asked.

Tokeo looked around trying to find the boy he poured his soul to but could not seem to find him. He looked to Kakashi and Kakashi just simply pointed to his side.

Tokeo looked down and almost leapt in fright at the small dog sitting next to him.

He had tan-colored fur with brown highlights on his long ears and legs. Toeko was still working on his kanji but he thinks the symbol on the middle of his forehead stood for shinobi and had dark, circular markings around his eyes. He wore a blue vest with a symbol that Tokeo could not recognize and a hitai-ate around his neck. He started to scramble away in fear again when he noticed that Akamaru was on his other side.

Tokeo was beginning to have a panic attack when the last thing that he ever expected happened and made him freeze.

The dog spoke to him.

"Tokeo, please calm down. My name is Bisuke. Yes, I am a talking dog. I am part of Kakashi's ninken summons pack. I wanted to speak to you before you find out that I am a dog. To show you that you don't have to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you."

Tokeo stared at the puppy-like dog. Maybe he was right. He slowly reached out his hand and pet the top of Bisuke's head. Akamaru gave a small bark as he crawled into the boys lap and curled up. Tokeo stiffened slightly but made no attempts to move. He just sat there petting Bisuke head.

Seeing that Tokeo was fine he asked Kurenai to watch him as he went to get Sasuke, Naruto, and possibly Sakura if he came across the kunoichi.

As he left, Kurenai told her team to practice their tree climbing as they waited.

 _(As we re-enter the fanfiction world, we find our beloved authoress on the floor reading.)_

 _Kakashi: Uh, Angel, its time for you to do your ending notes._

 _Angel: Shh!_

 _Kakashi: Well, she has been converted to my cult- I mean my book reading club. So I guess I will do this for her until she comes out of it. Angel would love some reviews. They make her happy. Very happy. But flamers are not welcome what so ever. So yeah. Send some good reviews. Have a good day!_

 _(As it fades to black, you hear Angel giggle.)_

 _Angel: I love Icha Icha..._


	4. Chapter 4

_(Angel the Hunter entered with Kiba and Akamaru behind her.)_

 _Angel: Heya, I'm back! And with a new chapter!_

 _Kiba: Took you long enough._

 _Akamaru: Arf!_

 _Angel: Hey, be nice. I'm trying. My hours at my job has been super crazy._

 _Kiba: At least you got a chapter up._

 _Angel: Could you just do the disclaimer for me please?_

 _Kiba: Sure, Angel the Hunter doesn't own the plot line for Naruto or Harry Potter. She does own Tokeo though._

 _Angel: Thanks now I can go back to reading._

 _(Angel pulls out Icha Icha Paradise.)_

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

Kurenai glanced over about 15 minuets after Kakashi left to find his team. The young Tokeo was still sitting up against the tree but had fallen asleep with Akamaru and Bisuke in his lap.

It was then that she felt a small chakra flare-up. She looked at Bisuke as he sniffed the air. Kurenai relaxed when Bisuke nodded toward the kunoichi, indicating that it was indeed Kakashi and his team. She called her team over to inform them that Kakashi would be soon with his team and to keep practicing like normal. Sure enough, Sasuke and Naruto came crashing out of the treeline.

"Keo-kun!"

"Otouto!"

Sasuke instantly ran to his twins side, who was beginning to stir because of the cries.

"Nii-chan?" mumbled a half-asleep Tokeo.

Sasuke gave a relieved sigh. "Yes, its me. I am so glad that you are safe. I would be very upset if something happened to you, ani-otouto."

"Sorry." mumbled a fully awake, but ashamed Tokeo.

Sasuke turned Tokeo's head up to him so he could look into his green tinted onyx eyes. "Just please, don't do it again. I just got you back. I don't know what I would do if I lost you again."

Tokeo nodded, unable to speak because of all the emotions running through him at the moment. It was then that he noticed a bright flash of pink out of the corner of his eye. He looked over to see Kakashi standing next to a young girl.

She had bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She also wore a red dress-like outfit with white circular designs,with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, standard ninja sandals, and a hitai-ate, which she wore like a headband. But what scared Tokeo the most was the bulging hearts in her eyes.

"Nii-chan, I think there is one of those 'fangirls' standing next to Kakashi. She has a crazy look in her eyes." Tokeo whispered to his twin.

Sasuke chuckled. "Thats my other teammate, Haruno Sakura. And yes she is a fangirl, unfortunately, so be careful." he whispered back. Tokeo nodded then his attention was captured by Team 8.

"Wow, how are they doing that?" he asked.

It was Naruto who answered. "Oh, they are tree walking. According to Kakashi-sensei, it helps with chakra control."

Tokeo watched with wonder in his eyes. "Can I try?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

Sasuke glanced back to Kakashi, who shrugged. "If he wants to, I can't stop him. I'm not his sensei."

Tokeo glanced down at the 2 dogs that were practically in his lap. They gave each other a small nod and gave Tokeo a small lick on each check before they bounded off to their respect partner.

As Kakashi watched Tokeo walk over to Team Kurenai, he knelt down next to Bisuke. "Report." he whispered.

"The boy was able to relax enough to fall asleep around me and the pup but I do not think that he is completely over his fear yet. He will need time to get over his fear and to come in contact with dogs that will not hurt him what so ever. And I did a reading on his chakra while he was asleep. His levels is almost on level with Naruto's. He will need help gaining control of it." Bisuke whispered back.

Kakashi nodded and rubbed Bisuke's head. "Thank you, old friend." he whispered with a eye crinkle, indicating that he was smiling, then released the summon. Once Bisuke had disappeared, he turned his attention back to the twin Uchiha's. Sasuke was standing near Tokeo, constantly scanning the area for any dangers toward his brother.

Meanwhile Kurenai was showing Tokeo how to focus his chakra to the bottom of his feet. Once she showed him the handsign to focus his energy, Tokeo nodded, quickly made the handsign and closed his eyes on concentration. Soon enough, there was a flare of energy around his feet, the grass swaying in a nonexistent breeze.

"Ok now, try to keep the chakra flowing to your feet and place your feet on the tree trunk while running." instructed Kurenai. "Here is a kunai to mark how far you can get." she attempted to hand him one of her kunai's but Tokeo shook his head.

"I already have one." he murmured as he pulled out the kunai that he got from his brother. Kurenai raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

Tokeo glanced up at the huge tree. He could see multiple marks, new and old, showing the skill of the shonobi before him. He took a deep breath and set of running. When his feet hit the tree, Tokeo concentrated on channeling his chakra in his feet. He was about 4 steps up the tree when a crater appeared in the trunk. Tokeo quickly made a deep gash in the tree before he was sent flying.

He hit the ground hard and winced. Damn that hurt! Sasuke ran up to him and started checking him for any injury's. Finding nothing but a few scrapes and bruises, he gave his younger brother a crooked grin.

"I think you used too much chakra." he said.

Tokeo snorted in amusement as he sat up next to his brother. "Shut up, teme." he muttered as he nudged him with his shoulder. Sasuke chuckled then put on his serious face. "Do you want to try again?"

Tokeo nodded. He had made up his mind early in his stay at the hospital once he had heard about what his brother did for a living. He wanted to be a shinobi. Protect his true home. Like his family did, like he should have been doing. His face set in determination as he got off the ground and stood back up.

As he stalked toward the tree, he got a flash in his mind. A couple next to each other. The man had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them. The woman was fair-skinned with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. They both gave him a approving nod then disappeared in the same flash in his mind. As he stalked toward the tree, a rush of information rushed though his mind and he set off in a run once again.

He would not let this beat him. He would follow in his family's footsteps. Protect his village. Protect his brother.

While this was going though his mind, he was sprinting up the tree. When he finally looked around, he gave a shocked squeak. He was a good 15 feet into the air. Suddenly, his feet became unstuck and he began to fall. Fast.

Kakashi rushed into action the moment he saw the young Uchiha's feet unattached from the tree. He leapt into the air as Tokeo quickly fell toward the ground. But just before Kakashi could grab him, Tokeo hit his head on a hanging branch.

Just as Tokeo's head cleared the branch, Kakashi swept up the falling boy into his arms and gently leapt from branch to branch back to the ground.

The dust that was stirred up when he landed had not had time to settle before a worried Sasuke was next to him, worrying over his brother. Kakashi laid Tokeo on the ground and did a quick scan across the younger Uchiha. To his dismay, he found a medium sized gash on the top back of his head. A quiet gasp drew his attention to Sasuke. He had ran his hand through his brothers hair and had come out with blood streaked on his hand.

Tokeo let out a groan and opened his eyes. They were unfocused but somehow fixated on Sasuke.

"Oniisan, they are happy. They are happy for us." he said in a low voice.

"Who?" asked Sasuke.

"Otou-san and Okaa-san..." With that, Tokeo drifted back into unconscious for the 4th time that day.

Sasuke froze then shook his head. "Kakashi-Sensei, could you help me get Tokeo back to the Uchiha Compound? I think we have had enough excitement for today."

Kakashi nodded as he picked up Tokeo once again. "I can deal with that gash when we get there." he stated.

 **Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha-Uchiha**

Tokeo gave a groan of pain as he blinked his eyes open. He gave a glance around. 'Where am I?' He wondered.

He was laying on a bed in a bedroom. He glanced around the room to see if he could get a hint of where he was. Then he saw a picture on the desk.

IT was a group of people that Tokeo knew quiet well. It was of team 7. In the back was Kakashi, his visible eye closed in a exasperated eye crinkle grin. His hands were placed upon the heads of Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had his arms folded, glaring over at Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at the camera with annoyance in his dark eyes. In between the two boys was the pink haired girl. Sakura, Tokeo remembered correctly. She had her eyes shut in excitement and had her hand clenched in front of her in ecstasy.

It was then that he caught a look at a picture that was on the wall.

It was of a family. The parents looked vaguely familiar. After thinking about it for a second, it finally hit him. Those must be their Otou and Okaa. Okaa had her arms threw around two young boys. The youngest must be Sasuke. But the other boy was unfamiliar to him. Toeko was not sure who he was. He was definitely older than Sasuke in this picture.

Older...

"That's our Onii-san, Uchiha Itachi."

Tokeo spun around to look to the source of the voice. It was Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Where is he?" Tokeo asked in confusion. He wanted to meet his other brother. Sasuke gave him a sad look.

"Remember how I told you about how there is only a few Uchiha's left." Tokeo nodded. "Well, what happened was that our clan was planning to overthrow the third hokage. Our brother found out about this and so did our parents. They went to warn the hokage and came to the conclusion that Konoha needed to be rid of the Uchiha Clan. But they decided to keep me alive, to keep the clan alive and to help you in the case that you ever found your way back. Itachi volunteered to be the villain so that none of this would fall on us. So now he is considered a missing-nin and a outlaw."

By now, Tokeo had tears streaming down his face as he looked at the picture on the wall. Sasuke quickly made his way over to his twin and wrapped him in a hug, as Toeko sobbed into his shirt.

 _(Angel re-enters the room with_ _Akamaru_ _)_

 _Angel: Come on_ _Akamaru. We gotta hide from Kiba._

 _Kiba: ANGEL!_

 _Angel: Shit!_

 _Kiba: Give me back my partner!_

 _Angel: But- But, he's so cuddly!... Fine..._

 _(_ _Akamaru gives Angel a lick on the check then jumps out of her arms and runs back to Kiba.)_

 _Angel: Ok well I have a poll up for this story and would love for you to vote. Till next time, we leave you with this._

 _Angel and Kiba together: Ja matane (See you later)._


	5. I need your help!

So sorry but I was trying to redo my latest chapter and decided to reread them to try to get a sense of what to do and what I saw did not please me.

SO I have decided to rewrite my stories and I want you to help me decide what to do. I have put up a poll on my page and I want you to decide what I should do.

It is up to you my readers. Please help me.

Thank you for your time and ja ne,

AngelHufflepuff

 **8-3-17 *Update***

So the poll is now down. I got 70 votes in all and this is the result:

Do rewrite versions: 46

Replace chapters: 20

Take down and put new stories up: 4

So rewrite versions win with 65% of the votes. I will update this one to tell that I get the new stories up. But it might take awhile. But thank you for you time.

Ja Ne!

AngelHufflepuff


End file.
